i am what you really want
by eddie280392
Summary: Newt/Eli Newt finding out eli isnt real and eli trying to convince newt that he is what he really wants, rated T but may change in later chapters. please review.
1. Chapter 1

I am what you really want

**I am what you really want**

Newt was lying on his bed silently crying as he thought of all the things Eli had done, he hadn't asked him to vandalise the salon, or plant smoke bombs in the loft, or paint on Frankie's wall. He wanted Eli to stop, he was out of control, at this point Newt hadn't realised that Eli wasn't real and Newt himself had done all of those things.

There was a knock at the door and Darren came in, "Newt what's wrong you've been quiet lately and we're all kind of worried. Have you been crying?" Newt wiped his eyes, and then replied, "Its nuffin, I'm sorry I worried you I just……… it's nuffin, I'm fine." 'Was I really going to tell Darren about Eli, I couldn't he's my mate.' "Newt you know you can talk to us yeah?" Newt nodded and Darren left, as Darren closed the door Eli was revealed, "Eli? What are you doing here?" he whispered, Eli smiled and walked over to the bed, "I thought we would plan our next attack." "I can't do this anymore it's too dangerous, we could get caught." "What do you mean 'can't do it anymore?' do you really want everyone to walk all over you?" Newt shook his head, "I don't want you to hurt anyone." Eli laughed, "Yes you do, don't you get it, all I am is what you want me to be. You wanted me to attack so I did."

"What do you mean?" Newt said sitting up slightly, "Newt, I am you. No one else can see me or hear me, I do what you want, I plant ideas in your head that you secretly want to do but are too afraid. Those smoke bombs, the paint everything that I have done wasn't me, it was you. Of course you didn't really know you were doing it." Eli said, then he pushed Newt down on the bed and kissed him, at first Newt reacted and almost kissed him back then he realised he really DIDN'T want this, he struggled against Eli as he tried to get free. As he did Eli scratched Newt's face making it bleed and Newt yelped in pain. "Go away" Newt said, "Don't you get it Newton? You really want this and you will give in." Eli disappeared, and Newt quietly left his room and ran to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. The scratches were still there bleeding freely. He cleaned his face up until the blood was gone, but the marks were still there as clear as day. Newt retired back to his room.

Frankie called Newt for dinner a little while later and Newt kept his head down refusing to let the others see what he had done. Jack was the one who spoke to him first, "Newt, how was school." "Fine, erm loads of homework so I'll probably be in my room for a while." He lied; in fact he didn't get any homework. "But you didn't have any when I went in earlier." Darren said, "Well I didn't have it out then." "But all your school stuff was out on the floor." "Then I'll need to tidy up." Newt said. "Newt look us in the eye and tell us what's going on." Frankie said, Newt raised his head a fraction and moved his eyes the rest, "Nuthin is going on." "Come on you can't even raise your head to look at us." Darren said, this shocked Newt and he raised his head to look him in the eye, then realised his mistake and lowered it again, but they all saw the scratches down his face. "Newt how did this happen?" Frankie asked shocked. "I don't know." Newt said as he ran off to his room.

As he slammed the door he realised Eli was again waiting for him, "Look, this is what you've done to me, I'm supposed to be your friend." Newt said pointing at his face. "Oh come off of it Newt you did it yourself, remember I'm not real." Realisation dawned on Newt, everything was him. "No, I didn't do it, you did." Newt said getting scared. Newt was trying to put distance between him and Eli by backing up, but he backed himself into a wall. "You know that I'm what you really want Newt." Eli said approaching him, Newt swallowed shaking his head, trying to convince himself more than Eli. When he looked up again Eli was less than an inch away from him. Eli pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard, for a split second Newt kissed back but then was attempting to push him away again. "You just don't get it Newton; I am what you have made me." Eli said as he reached behind Newt and made three long scratches down his back. Newt hissed in pain as the cuts now bled and Eli disappeared, Frankie, Jack and Darren came charging in his room after hearing Newt's cry of pain, they looked at Newt. Newt looked the same except for he had tears in his eyes, fortunately Eli hadn't ripped his shirt so the cuts were hidden.

"Newt, what's wrong?" Frankie asked, "Nuffin, I'm fine." He replied. Frankie held open her arms for a hug, he wearily went over to her and hugged her, as she hugged him she squeezed the cuts and Newt (Despite his best attempts not to) Hissed in pain, Frankie immediately let go, and the Jack asked, "What's wrong Newt?" "Nuffin, I've told you." But before Newt could react Frankie had lifted up his shirt; however Jack and Frankie could only see his front so saw nothing wrong. But Darren who could see his back said, "Bloody hell Newt what happened?" Frankie and Jack turned him around and were shocked by the three long bleeding cuts. "Nuffin happened; I fell over its fine." He said attempting to pull his shirt back down, "Are you being bullied at school?" "What? No." Newt said running out of the house.

He ran, convinced everyone was following him, he looked over his shoulder and saw no one but when he face front again, he realised he was running down a narrow alleyway, and then he ran straight into Eli. "Hello Newt." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

I am what you really want 2

**I am what you really want 2**

Frankie put her head in her hands and sighed, "He didn't have them cuts when you went in did he?" "No, at least not the ones on his face." Darren replied. "Well he wouldn't do it to himself would he?" Jack came in the room and said, "Well it's done, the camera is up in his room so now we can keep an eye on what's going on." "And you're sure he won't see it?" "Absolutely, it's a microscopic one." Jack replied.

"Eli no please don't." Newt said as he struggled against the brick wall and Eli. "What have I told you Newton, I only do what you want me to do." Eli leaned down for another kiss Newt remained standing not kissing back but not struggling. Eli finally pulled back and smiled, "There we go Newton, don't fight me and we won't have any nasty 'accidents' there would be no need to get hurt, just give in." he said gesturing at his face and back.

Newt made his way back home again and crept inside and into his room. Then the others went to the screen where the camera in Newt's room was playing. They watched as he lay on his bed doing some homework, and they watched him do that for a while before anything interesting happened. Suddenly Newt sat up, "Eli?" he said Frankie, Jack and Darren looked at each other as if to say, 'who's Eli?'

In Newt's room, "Eli?" Newt said getting up from his bed, Eli was stood by the door and slowly coming into the light of the room. "No Eli, don't, Frankie, Jack and Darren are only out there." "Newton what have I told you, only you can see me." "No. then you're not real so just go away." Newt said backing up as Eli approached, "I'm real to you and that's all that matters, as long as I exist in your mind, I'm not going anywhere." Newt sat on his bed letting Eli's words sink in; Eli came and sat beside him. "They don't trust you Newt. They want to know where you got those cuts. They think you're going mad."

The others looked in the screen seeing Newt supposedly talk to himself. "They do trust me." Newt shouted at the air beside him, then his face was uncertain, "No." then he was shouting again, "No! My room doesn't have a camera in it, they trust me Eli!" "You did this to me." pointing at his face. Frankie, Darren and Jack turned off the screen, "He's talking to air, how mad is that?" Darren said. They turned the screen back on and watched.

Back in Newt's room, Newt and Eli were still sat on the bed, "I don't know what I want anymore Eli." "Well that's why I'm here Newt." He said pushing Newt back on the bed attempting to kiss him, Newt pushed at Eli's shoulders to stop him making contact. From where the others were watching it looked strange Newt was supposedly wrestling with nothing but air, Newt kept struggling and his shirt was riding up slightly. Then three cuts appeared from apparently nowhere, and Newt yelped in pain and clutched his stomach. Frankie rewound the tape and played it again, the cuts defiantly came from nowhere, Newt didn't do them himself. All three of them looked at each other as Newt ran out of the room and out the house.


End file.
